BlueBreeze Book one: Wizard City
by xXSniperKingXx
Summary: The BlueBreeze twins, adopted daughters to his Majesty, The Emperor of Mooshu, now have turned 11, ready to begin their days of studies in Wizard City. Little do they know of the darkness that watches in the shadows, an evil long since forgotten, now these Twins will need to learn all that they can in order to protect all that they know. Only taking two or three O.C.'s.


**Hello everyone, this story is gonna be a one shot thing for me so if anyone likes it, Please leave me a review in the comments and tell me what you think. Disclaimer: I do not own Wizard101, I only own this story and my O.C.s Melissa and Michelle BlueBreeze. **

Book one: Wizard city

Chapter one: The past, the Present, and the Future

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's lovely this time of year mother." I heard my sister say.

"Indeed it is. The sakura(cherry blossom) tree in bloom reminds me of a time long since past." she said with a smile.

"How long?" I asked leaning back against her under the Sakura tree.

"Quite long, long before you two were born." she answered rubbing my head of green hair.

"Like when you and father first met?" my sister asked with the usual sparkle in her eye.

"About so, he was so charming back then I wish you two could have seen him."

"Mother we see him every day." Michelle joked.

"You haven't yet today, until now." fathers voice said cheerfully.

Looking us the three of us smiled and giggled watching as he hung upside down on a tiny little branch. Dropping from his branch he landed on the ground kind of like a frog when it sits down. Falling back on his butt, father removed his mask and showed him normal happy cheerful face.

"How did you find us love?" Mother asked in her cheerful way.

"I followed the bread crumbs." he smiled jokingly.

"Melissa!" Michelle yelled reaching over to whack me on the head.

Giggling once more I got us running as fast as I could as Michelle started chasing me. Mother and father just sat there watching us as we ran through the fields.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Opening my eyes, I looked around. Sitting up I looked to the curtin covered window, through it I could see light shining through. Merely by looking at the window I could tell what time it was, it was about 6:30 or so, knowing the season and date helped me to figure that out.

"I... had that dream... again..." I said to no one in particular.

Looking over, my sister still lay asleep beside me. Smiling I brushed the green hair out of her face and over her ear. Carefully, I got up and left the room heading to my changing room to freshen up for the events that here taking place that day.

"Tomorrow is the day we leave for wizard city." I said to myself in the mirror. "If only mother and father could see us now, they'd be proud of us, right Michelle?"

Suddenly the door creaked open as Michelle walked in. Just looking at her made me smile, she had a bed head.

"Probably, I suppose after only three years any parent would be. Plus we partially have the Emperor to thank as well, he adopted us after our parents..."

"Don't... please don't bring that up again. You know what happens when we do." I said sniffling my nose.

"Right, let's get ready, the Emp-... Father will be waiting for us." she said correcting herself.

I can't blame him for taking pity on us, both our mother and father vanished around three years ago, our father was a high ranking general for his Majesties army. Only about a month had passed since their disappearance, their bodies were found rotting among a pile of other corpses in a mercenary stronghold. Cut, beaten, bruised, all signs of torture, our father sacrificed a great deal to protect us, at the cost of his life he protected our entire nation, that was something not soon forgotten. We learned of our parents demise from the Emperor himself, our grandmother was watching over us at the time, and handed the three of us an open letter. It was our Fathers Will, in it he left everything he owned to us, his only two daughters, and after a moment of silence and grief, the Emperor offered us a place in his personal palace as his daughters and next in line to the throne of Mooshu.

"Madam? Are you ok in there?" one of the servants called from outside.

"Yeah, we're fine... just sleepy." I replied.

"Do hurry please, breakfast is ready and your father wishes to speak with you both afterwards." she said taking off down the hallway.

"It must be about Ravenwood," Michelle chuckled putting her dress on. "Perhaps to warn us about foreign worlds or something like that."

"Perhaps, but you know him. We are not his daughters, but he treats us as such." I said smiling.

"No matter how I look at it, he reminds me much about our father." Michelle smiled.

We both paused remembering the time he'd play "Cat and Mouse" with us in the bamboo fields, which also taught us how to be stealthy and how to use nature to our advantage. We both knew we were going to be wizards but it was still nice to have some hidden talents. Shaking my head, I finished getting dressed before heading to breakfast. After breakfast, Father called us to his study, when we arrived he was writing a message in a scroll. Putting the brush down he gestured for us to "Come here." Walking up to him we watched him open a drawer where he then pulled out two eggs. He handed both me and Michelle these eggs, both of them had a unique design making it easy to distinguish one from the other.

"I asked a good friend of mine to get these for you two, they're pet eggs. You are going to Wizard City tomorrow where you will learn to be fine wizards, so I thought what more appropriate than a pet?"

"Thank you, what kind of pets are they?" Michelle asked examining her egg.

"I do not know, Ambrose just said that they will match the two of you."

Looking at the egg, I smiled as light shined on it through the window. I could make out claws, a scaly body, a couple horns I think and a mustache? I was utterly confused as to what it could be.

"Mine is some kind of pixie I bet!" Michelle laughed happily.

"Perhaps." the Emperor chuckled. "Finally, I would like to give you both the day to do whatever it is you wish. You may play with your friends, go shopping, anything, make this day a memorable one for both of you, alright?"

"Yes Father." we said with a smile.

Leaving we both smiled to each other, as the saying goes, great minds think alike. A few minutes after leaving the palace we were long gone. Leaping into the air we landed on a branch of a large oak tree overlooking much of the land, from there we could see the outlying villages. The best part of all was the beautiful scenery, bamboo fields, farm lands, even the Tree of Life was within sight.

"It's been some time since we've been up here, right Melissa?"

I merely nodded, this was indeed something worth remembering. We both grew up in this world, and we knew it well, from the Shirataki Shrine all the way to the Village of Sorrow. Yet we almost didn't want to go, looking at Michelle in her ninja outfit reminded me of the peace treaty the Emperor made with the Ninja Pig clans. Reaching for my pocket I pulled out the egg I was given. It was semi dark with golden spots. We're were to leave tomorrow, there was no stopping that, but the least we could do now way say goodbye.

"Come, we should pay our respects one last time before we leave." I said glaring at the Ancient Burial Grounds.

That day was spent praying on our parents graves, saying goodbye to those close to us, buying and packing just about anything that we wanted to bring to remind us of home. The day had come and gone and it was about time to retire to our room. Tomorrow was the day, the day where our future begins.

**Authors notes:**

**Hey guys and gals I hope you all liked it and I might be back next time, I also want to say that I might be adding some O.C.s later in the story so if you got one you want in the story I'll be putting in a Character sheet for anyone to use. Finally I might need some help writing this story so if anyone has any tips or Ideas for later chapters send me a PM and I'll see whether or not they will be useable.**

Name:

Age:

Level:

Main School:

Secondary School:

Additional school (If any):

Hat (Name, Level, and stats required):

Robe (Name, Level, and stats required):

Boots (Name, Level, and stats required):

Wand/Staff/Sword/Spear (Name, Level, and stats required):

Mount:

Pet(s)(Age not required):

Personality:

Good Traits:

Bad Traits:

Bio (optional):

Additional info (optional):


End file.
